1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to camper tops and enclosures for pick-up trucks and more particularly, to a collapsible, nesting camper top for pick-up trucks. The collapsible camper top is characterized by multiple, nesting sections which retract in accordion-like, telescoping configurations to expose the pick-up truck bed for hauling, and extend to cover the bed for camping or enclosing cargo. In a preferred embodiment of the invention the respective sections of the collapsible camper top are sealed by curved rubber seal members and each respective section other than the front, fixedly mounted section, is mounted on a roller system which is guided by a roller plate attached to the side rails of the pick-up truck. Each of the sections is further provided with at least one access panel to permit access to the interior of the collapsible camper top when the respective sections are deployed to enclose the pick-up truck bed. In another preferred embodiment of the invention a chain drive system is employed to either automatically or manually retract and extend the movable middle and end sections with respect to the fixed front section and each other, in order to enclose or expose the pick-up truck bed, as desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of extension enclosures have long been used in vehicles such as trailers. U.S. Pat. No. 2,995,398, dated Aug. 8, 1961, to J. R. Davenport, discloses an "Expandable Trailer" which includes a primary trailer segment provided with wheels and a trailer hitch in a conventional design and includes an expandable segment which is designed to fit inside the primary segment and to selectively expand outwardly to increase the size of the trailer. U.S. Pat. No. 3,212,810, dated Oct. 19, 1965, to A. B. Bass, discloses a "Collapsible House Trailer" which is similar in design to the Davenport expandable trailer. Like the Davenport trailer, the collapsible house trailer detailed in this patent includes a primary trailer section provided with wheels and a conventional trailer hitch and a secondary collapsible section which is nested within the primary section and is expandable from the primary section to increase the size of the house trailer. A "Floatable, Telescoping, Transportable Shelter" is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,833,954, dated Sept. 10, 1974, to R. S. Daughenbaugh, et al. The shelter detailed in this patent includes an end section containing a plurality of telescoping middle sections which are extended from the end section to form the shelter. A bulkhead provides a cover for the end section and the closure member for the last telescoped middle section. Seals for rendering the shelter water-tight are also provided and wheels are attached to one side of the end section such that the shelter must be tipped over on its bottom to slide out the telescoping middle section. U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,571, dated Jan. 9, 1979, to Frank T. Fillios, discloses a "Expandable Camper Body". This patent details an expandable camper body having an aft section which telescopes within a forward section and folding support tracks for guiding and supporting the aft section when extended, with the support tracks providing an extension of tracks within the forward section. Hydraulic power is also provided for raising and lowering the support tracks and the powered gear drive to extend and retract the aft section on the tracks. Flexible utility connections are provided, such that all utilities are operative in the extended or retracted positions. A "Camper Module" is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,163,577, dated Aug. 7, 1979, to I. C. Vanderslice. The camper module is characterized by a removable and foldable device which converts a utility vehicle such as a van, into a recreational vehicle. The camper module includes kitchen cabinets and storage area with bench-type seats attached to the opposite side of the kitchen area. When the module is collapsed it can be easily removed from the van by two people and in the expanded mode the module provides the necessary fixtures which are normally used in a recreational vehicle. For ease of storage and handling, the camper module folds in the center of the vehicle, forming a compact, rectangular package.
It is an object of this invention to provide a collapsible camper top for pick-up trucks, which collapsible camper top is characterized by multiple nesting sections that successively telescope or retract and nest within the fixed largest of the sections and each other and extend to cover the entire pick-up truck bed in deployed configuration.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved collapsible camper top for pick-up trucks, which camper top includes multiple telescoping or nesting sections that are sized such that the sections nest together within the confines of the fixed largest one of the sections, each of which sections is detachably sealed with respect to the companion section or sections to prevent water intrusion and protect cargo or occupants during inclement weather.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a collapsible camper top for mounting on the side rails or bed sides of pick-up trucks, which camper collapsible top is characterized by multiple nesting sections that are retractable in telescoping, nesting configuration into a fixed section located adjacent the cab of the truck, and are extendable in deployed position to protect the entire area of the pick-up truck bed, which movable sections are also mounted on rollers to facilitate convenient retraction and extension thereof with respect to the fixed section.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a collapsible camper top for pick-up trucks, which collapsible camper top includes a plurality of nesting sections of dissimilar size, a rear window slidably mounted in the end section and a chain drive system mounted in the pick-up truck bed to facilitate telescoping of the sections within the confines of the fixedly mounted largest one of the sections when in retracted configuration and extension of the movable sections across the pick-up truck bed when in extended or deployed configuration.